eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Trick or Treat
Trick or Treat is the boss monster of Woodblock Groves in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It appears in the waterfall area immediately prior to Andante. Details Immediately after entering the final area of Woodblock Groves, the Neutralizing Stones given to the party to counteract the effects of the continuous poison of the Woodblock Groves crack. A short ways ahead, the party is confronted by the boss monster Trick or Treat, which is accompanied by two Red Cap opponents. Attacks Trick or Treat's normal physical attacks are a head-butt and a leaping attack. Due to its large size, these will generally hit anyone even moderately close at melee range. Its distance Special Attack is Inevitable Punishment, in which it will teleport to a target and use a spinning attack that hits twice, then return to its original position. If the player is using Viola to attack at a distance, it will usually target her with this, sometimes twice in a row. Alternatively, it may use it and then follow up with a melee attack back at its original position. Dander Fume is a puffing attack on anyone at melee range which travels in an arc. Finally, Mushroom Party is a drop of mushrooms on all targets at melee range. If either of the accompanying Red Cap enemies are KOed, it can use Heaven's Assist to revive it for 4300 HP. Strategy The recommended party configuration is Allegretto, Falsetto and Viola, though either Allegretto or Falsetto can be swapped for Jazz if desired. The Red Cap opponents are variants of Mushroom Ups with higher HP and greater defense. They have some troubling attacks of their own and should definitely be taken out first to get them out of the way. Build up a high Echo count and then have at them with your characters' most powerful attacks. While the Trick or Treat can revive them, it will only restore 4300 HP, which is so little that a single character can take it down again in less than one turn and possibly still have time to attack Trick or Treat. If at any time the party's HP is getting low, save built Echoes for Viola's Heal Arrow rather than using them to attack. Once the Red Caps are down, attention can be focused on Trick or Treat. It may not be a bad idea to bring a Fish Incense into the battle if any were acquired from the Blue Gils in Adagio Swamp, in order to lower Trick or Treat's defense. A Big Paper Fan could also be used to attempt to Slow it. If healing is not needed, move Viola to the darkness and use a Hawk Eye. With Trick or Treat marked for damage, all normal attacks by any character will do much greater than normal damage. In PlayStation 3, Viola can deal massive damage at a distance with her normal arrow attacks once it is marked. The other characters should build up an Echo count of at least 24, preferably 32, and then unleash a powerful Special Attack. If Trick or Treat is not defeated, Viola can just reapply Hawk Eye and the process can be repeated. With this strategy, Trick or Treat should be defeated before it really has a chance to do much damage. If playing in Encore Mode, some of Trick or Treat's attacks can be quite powerful, but the advantages of Party Level 5 or 6 should allow the player to overwhelm it. Load the item set mostly with Angel Trumpets and Club Clovers and begin the battle with 32 Echoes. Simply execute powerful Harmony Chains in conjunction with Hawk Eye and Trick or Treat will fall nearly as easily as in a normal playthrough. The main thing to watch out for will be the Poison status on everyone (bar one, assuming the player has the Emerald Bracelet from Thief Slur of the Score Piece sidequest.) Since the characters won't have any Tactical Time (unless the player chooses to play at a low Party Level), they will stagger at the beginning of their turn from the poison. Just adjust for this and the fight shouldn't be too much of a challenge. A solid strategy at lower levels in Encore Mode is to have only one character at melee range attacking Trick or Treat at a time. Healing can be accomplished with cheap Star Cookie items and Viola can be left in the darkness to continuously reapply Hawk Eye as needed. Viola learns Hawk Eye at level 20. Attempting this battle at lower levels in Encore Mode is recommended only for the most expert players, as Hawk Eye is really needed to neutralize the defense of both the Red Caps and Trick or Treat. Special Attacks Gallery Trick or Treat - Dander Fume.jpg|Dander Fume Trick or Treat - Inevitable Punishment.jpg|Inevitable Punishment Trick or Treat - Mushroom Party.jpg|Mushroom Party Trick or Treat - Heaven's Assist.jpg|Heaven's Assist Video Trivia attacks on Trick or Treat]] *In the Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, the Red Caps are replaced by ordinary Mushroom Up opponents, which carry the same amount of HP as those normally encountered in the field in Xbox 360. Due to this, the battle is much easier, as the Mushroom Ups are dispatched very swiftly. *The Dander Fume attack is intended to cause Poison status, as if a character is wearing the Emerald Bracelet (the only accessory available at this point that protects against poison), then the game will indicate that the character resisted the poison. This, however, is academic, since if the character did not have the armor or accessory equipped, they would be under a continuous poison status anyway. *One of the items for winning this battle is a Floral Extract. It is essentially a stronger version of normal Floral Powder and restores a single character's HP by 70%, but carries an item weight of 4. *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, the player is rewarded with 10200 Gold for this battle, massively greater than the total received in the Xbox 360 version. This may have been intended as a compensation for the fact that Beat is not available to take Photos, as photos in general sell for far less in the PlayStation 3 version, thus the player might be running low on Gold. The amount of 10200 is enough to buy all of the new equipment at the shop in Andante, and have some left over for healing and other items. Related enemies *Mushroom Up *Red Cap *Wicked Shrub Category:Bosses Category:Monsters